Just because of a banana (TenRose)
by reyna1222
Summary: Title says it all (No exact time) Setting: TARDIS kitchen
1. Darn that banana

Hi, this is my first Doctor Who fanfic, I'm not that awesome with science (since I'm like in elementary) so this is just some Ten/Rose stuff ( slightly OOC)

hope you would enjoy

btw, I'm using my cousin's Ipad so sorry for any grammar/ spelling errors

now on with the story !

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I wake up on a bright and sunny morning inside the TARDIS (well technically, i really don't know if its morning nor is it even bright) i climb out of bed, wearing the white satin PJ's provided by The Doctor.

i yawned then stretched a bit.

I found myself walking towards the kitchen while doing so, to be honest, i really don't know why i came here in the first place since i don't usually eat breakfast, i anticipate for the thrills and the excitements The Doctor and TARDIS have installed for me, not what they have prepared for me upon waking up.

my eyes slowly adjust to the bright lights of the kitchen.

i saw The Doctor seated on the mahogany chairs made by the TARDIS, he was reading some sort of book,his eyes were so focus on the book that he didn't even notice me enter the kitchen.

"Morning" I say, smiling then sitting beside the chair next to him.

"Morning" he replies, still not looking up from his book.

I look closely at his eyes, slightly leaning to avoid any weird or awkward positions, I see that his eyes had a mixture of excitement, curiosity, fascination, and more. As much as I wanted to see what he was reading, i decided it was slightly rude to do so, therefore, I went to the fridge and looked for something to eat.

once I opened the fridge, all i found were some banana's and chocolate ice cream

"Seriously..." I mutter to myself, I took out a banana, went back to my seat and started peeling it off.

Once i was finish, and was about to bite into the ripe yellow banana when The Doctor, being the slightly annoying bloke he was born to be, leaned onto me and bit half of my banana.

"Hey!" I yell, looking at him with great horror and disgust, he looked at me like : What!?

" You foul loathing-"

"Don't you, Rose Tyler, dare finish that sentence" He said with his mouth still full.

" How could I not, you finished half of MY banana, actually, half of MY breakfast" I yell.

"Firstly, that was MY banana that I was saving for when we go to Barcelona!" Then he mutters " And no matter how long that promise was made, I haven't fulfilled it" Then as if a gigantic light bulb was placed on top of his head, his smile went wide and his eyes had gone wild... Normal...

" You know what Rose, Rule no. 1, The Doctor lies!" He says proudly

i rolled my eyes at his immatureness, seriously, over nine hundred thousand years,when will her ever grow up!

" Doctor, my banana!?" I say impatiently

"Oh yes... Err.. You know what, just grab yourself another one"

I looked at him with an enormous amount of hatred boiling inside me , that without thinking about it, I gave the banana to him and said...

" Im not hungry anymore" Then walked away

i felt The Doctor's eyes linger on me for a while, then as if disagreeing with his theory, he shook his head and went back to reading as if nothing happened.

* * *

Sorry if its short but don't worry, i might make a chapter 2... But anyways hope you enjoyed


	2. Im so, so sorry

**Rose's POV**

it has been hours since our little argument in the kitchen, I feel really bad at what I did and to be honest I didn't really mean it, it was just a slip of the tongue.

i stared at The Doctor as he fiddles with the console. He looked tired and confuse a bit, so being the somewhat kind and worrisome girl I am, I asked him what was the problem.

"Are you okay?" I ask

He was startled a bit but then he regained his composure and replied with a 'yup' (while popping the P). I raised an eyebrow at him while folding my arms and tapping my foot (classic 'I'm serious' look).

"Doctor..."

I heard him sigh. He stopped fiddling with the console then turned to me.

"Rose, I just feel really bad about what happened in the kitchen"

So that's why he's so emotional for the past few hours.

" I should not have eaten half of your breakfast, I did it just for fun, but when I saw that you were furious with me I knew i messed up" He continued

I laughed then hugged him.

"Why are you laughing Rose-"

"Ohh you messed up big time"

Then he started laughing too. "Is that so?" He asks

"Yeah"

"Soo... Errr.. How would I make things up?" He ask, raising his eyebrow a bit.

My laughter slowly died as I place my arms around his neck and tip toed, so that were nearly the same height (notice the word: nearly)

"Hmm... Maybe this?"

And as our lips slowly met

slowly...

slowly...

slowly...

almost there...

The phone rings!

We were both startled, that The Doctor almost dropped me.

" Oi, watch it spaceman!" I say laughing

The Doctor looked at me with his sexy smirk and said

"And we shall continue that little cliche something later..." He starts to say

"Cause right now an adventure is waiting for us" I continue

"Alrighty then Rose Tyler, Allons-y"

"Allons-y!"

"Oi! Only I could say that" he states firmly

Oh Doctor...

* * *

The End :)


End file.
